


Three Flower Formation

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Harem, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Ichigo, Yaoi, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo loses the powers Rukia bestowed him. So he trains with Urahara and unlocks his true power. Through his training he meets the three spirits that make up his Zanapkuto. Tsubaki, Shuno, and Shiro.





	1. True Power

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Three Flower Formation

Ichigo loses the powers Rukia bestowed him. So he trains with Urahara and unlocks his true power. Through his training he meets the three spirits that make up his Zanapkuto. Tsubaki, Shuno, and Shiro.

Chap 1 True Power

Ichigo Kurosaki, an orange haired teen gained powers upon meeting the soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki. He became a substitute soul reaper and fought terrifying monsters called hollows.

In the short time he’s been a soul reaper he’s rescued his friends who were attacked by hollows. Gained a mod soul called Noba, he lived in a turtle anthro plushie and had the power of wormhole. He aided Ichigo allowing him to go into soul form. He found out his mother was killed by a hollow. He battled a massive swarm of hollows and even took out a menos grande.

After the menos incident Soul Society was gonna have to investigate. Rukia knew that, and sure enough Renji and Byakuya the lieutenant and captain of Squad 6. Rukia was turning herself in but Ichigo was not one to turn his back on a friend.

He challenged Renji and while his true power was about to be revealed Byakuya stepped in and broke his zanpakuto. Before he could act he was run through, destroying the power Rukia gave him. They took Rukia back to Soul Society.

Ichigo passed out. When he came to he was lying naked in Kisuke Urahara’s shop. The blonde haired man smirked. “Well now it seems your zanpakuto isn’t the only thing that’s big.” Ichigo blushed and shielded his crotch.

“Clothes now!”

“Aww you are no fun.” he shifted his hat. ‘Already saw plenty.’ he chuckled. ‘He certainly takes after his dad, in both length and girth.’ He gave Ichigo his clothes back.

Ichigo was fit, his body hardened with training. His carpets certainly matched the drapes. The teens cock while soft was 11 inches long and had a mouth watering girth.

Now dressed Urahara explained he was gonna help Ichigo get his powers back. “You see your powers you had before were but a shadow of what you are truly capable of.”

Ichigo agreed. He wanted his powers back, and he wanted to save Rukia, so he agreed. Oh the hell he awaited for him.

Getting his powers back took time and a lot of pain, and chasing, and some explosions. Still it worked, he was back in shinigami attire but something else a hollow mask on his face.

“How do you feel Ichigo-kun?”

“Not bad, not bad at all.” His zanpakuto was still broken. He had to communicate with his sword.

“This would normally take hours of meditation but instead we are gonna have a little test instead.” This began Ichigo’s second stance in hell, basically being target practice for Urahara. His test would be passed once he knocked Urahara’s hat off. It was a lot harder than it sounded.

With each strike his own power began to rise to counter Urahara and protect Ichigo. Urahara swung his blade releasing a red wave of energy. Ichigo’s blade pulsed and a barrier erected itself before him. Urahara smirked, the barrier faded and Ichigo pulsed.

In a flash Ichigo was inside his soul room. “Ichigo we have been waiting for you.” a small spirit with light green wings appeared. He was blonde with his hair in a pony tail, he wore a red kimono with an orange sash. “I am Shuno.”

“Wait we?” Ichigo then gets kicked in the head by Tsubaki.

“Bout time you showed up, we have been waiting for you. I’m Tsubaki.” Tsubaki was another spirit, but he had pure black wings and he was clad in black ninja-like outfit with a white scarf covering his mouth. His hair style was almost like his dads.

“So Tsubaki, and Shuno, is that all?” the two looked at each other.

“Grr get out here already.” Tsubaki snapped. Ichigo felt a third presence, but it seemed adamant about not being seen. Ichigo followed the presence. And he found a small spirit that looked like him, except he was pale with white hair and golden eyes. He had white wings and wore a pure white kimono.

“Hey there little guy what’s your name?” he reached out and cupped him. The spirit flinched and Ichigo felt it, this one’s power was like that of a hollow.

“I…I am Shiro. Sorry about this.” Ichigo was shocked for a moment, he didn’t know why this spirit’s energy was so much like a hollow but he felt something else to. His energy was also similar to the barrier that shielded him before.

“You protected me.” It wasn’t a question he knew. Shiro nodded, blushing a little. Ichigo smiled and with one finger patted him on the head. “Thank you.” Shiro smiled and his aura radiated.

“Great now we are all here, can we get on with this I wanna kick that hat and clog wearing perverts ass.” Tsubaki punched the palm of his hand.

“Now Tsubaki relax, this is all new to Ichigo we need to take things slow.” Shuno flew over to him. “I represent your healing power, I come from your desire to help people. Your kind heart and loving spirit gives me strength. Call for me and I will form a barrier that heals all those within a set space.”

“I represent your defensive power.” Shiro spoke up rising from Ichigo’s palm. “I exist to protect you and come from your desire to protect. Your strong will and noble spirit gives me strength. Call for me and I will form a barrier that will block all attacks.”

“Damn it you two I should have gone first!” Tsubaki snapped, the other two shrugged. “I am your offensive power, I come from your desire for strength and your fighting instinct. Your strength is my strength call on me and I will cut down your enemies.”

Ichigo took this info in. “This is my zanpakuto, alright guys lets get stronger together.” Tsushunshi, the Three Flower Zanpakuto. They high fived and a eruption of power flowed from Ichigo’s body.

Urahara watched in awe as Ichigo’s zanpakuto changed, the broken blade morphed and shifted, but didn’t get any bigger. Instead it formed a curved dagger, with a thick blade.

Ichigo rushed forward and with one swing of his sword, he released his reiatsu and blasted Urahara’s hat clear off. “Well done.” Ichigo panted, and he stared at his zanpakuto.

It was certainly different but it felt right. There was a lot of time before they headed to Soul Society and tried to save Rukia. During this time Urahara trained Ichigo in combat, helping the boy come up with his own fighting style.

It wasn’t like the kendo classes he had as a kid, but it suited his blade. Plus his control over his new abilities was astounding, he communicated with his spirits, and his skills made leaps and bounds. His zanpakuto could actually change forms.

Urahara believed it was like a shikai, but not quite. It certainly drew on the specific power of one of the three. Each day was packed full of technique training, battle training, and meditation so he could commune with his spirits. Of course after a long day of training it was time to relax in the hot spring.

-x-

Ichigo sighed sinking into the warm waters of the hot spring, he actually called out all three of his spirits so they could relax to. The four males sighed in bliss. “Well now you boys seem to be having fun.”

The sudden cheerful tone made Ichigo and his spirits gasp. Sure enough there was Urahara in all his naked glory, a towel shamelessly draped over his shoulder. Ichigo had looked up, from the man’s well kept feet, his hairy legs, his soft 8 inch long dick, his big balls, to his hairy crotch a treasure path up to his navel, rock hard abs, fine pecs with perky pink nipples, hairy pits and strong arms.

Ichigo blushed and he felt himself get hard, his hard 11.5 inch dick making a tent in his towel. Urahara smirked at the reaction. ‘This is gonna work out great.’ he put on a smile. “Mind if I join you?”

“Well it’s your hot spring.” he looked away from the sexy older blonde. Urahara settled in, letting out an intentional moan. Ichigo twitched.

“Ahh these hot springs really are the best.”

“Yeah…” Ichigo was still trying to hide his arousal.

“Is something wrong Ichigo, you can tell me. I’d be happy to help.” Ichigo was skeptical, especially when he noticed the blonde was sporting his own erection under the water.

“I doubt I want your kind of help.”

“Oh believe me, it would be quite pleasurable for the both of us.” His spirits retreated back into Ichigo’s soul. They had to have a meeting. Yes Ichigo was gay and he didn’t exactly have a type, and Urahara was a sexy beast.

-Inside Ichigo’s mind-

Ichi: So what do you guys think?

Tsu: I say we take that pervert down, he’s got a nice ass perfect for plowing.

Shun: It’s clear he desires us, but he’s older than us

Shiro: Age means nothing, he just wants to use us to get off. If he’s willing to submit then I vote yes.

Ichi: Alright let’s dive in then

-x-

Ichigo held up a hand. “Hold on, I’m not going to just be used for you to get off.”

“Oh Ichigo-kun I’m hurt. If it will make you feel better you can top.” Ichigo was surprised the man was so willing, but different strokes for different folks.

“Alright deal,” he removed his towel and let his erection spring free. Urahara felt his heart skip a beat. They brought their cocks together, and Ichigo moaned at the connection. Even Urahara shuddered a bit, despite his vast experience it had been a long time.

Going by instinct Ichigo began, his hands came around to grope Urahara’s plump cheeks. As he dug his fingers into Urahara’s sexy ass he rocked his hips forward. The water made this a tad difficult but the friction was there.

Urahara moaned and bucked back, their balls smacking together. A ripple of pleasure ripping through them. As Ichigo’s pleasure increased his power swelled, his energy rolling off him in waves.

‘Shit!’ the elder blonde cursed as his body was caressed by Ichigo’s reiatsu. Ichigo suddenly kissed him, and fuck he was a good kisser. Youthful eagerness and hunger making up for a lack of experience but as he kissed back that’s when Ichigo’s skills really took hold.

He matched Urahara’s stride, and when he felt the older blonde lick his lips, he battled his tongue with his own wet muscle. If crossing swords wasn’t sexy enough, doing the tongue tango was even hotter.

Could Urahara have dominated the kiss? Yes, but this was a lot more fun. Ichigo’s hands gave a playful slap to Urahara’s ass making the man buck against him. The blonde yelped at the wet smack.

Ichigo’s mouth descended upon his neck; kissing, licking and even nipping. Urahara shuddered and moaned, his back arching and neck tilting back. Ichigo found a sensitive spot and proceeded to suck on that spot, giving a little nip to make sure there would be a mark.

Urahara couldn’t help the lustful whimper that escaped him. Ichigo’s right hand trailed up his back, feeling his trembling form. Ichigo’s left hand moved up feeling his abs, and going up to his pecs. He found the man’s perky nipple and gave it a pinch, and rolled it between his fingers.

‘Damn he’s good!’ Urahara didn’t know the half of it. Ichigo was getting help from his inner spirits. Ichigo had read a few magazines, even borrowing some of Orihime’s yaoi manga. So he had a faint idea but not any actual experience so he was testing things out, luckily enough his first time was with a well known pervert.

Ichigo pinched his nipple, while rolling his hips, frotting his big dick against Urahara. The older blonde was moved around so he was on the edge of the spring. In this new position Ichigo could rub his dick against both Urahara’s balls and his thick dick. “Ohh!” his pre began leaking from his penis and began coating not only his but Ichigo’s penis to.

Urahara braced himself back, rocking his hips against Ichigo. The orange haired teen moved down leaving a nice mark on the older blonde. His mouth latched onto the right nipple and began sucking.

‘Oh fuck yes!’ the man’s toes curled from the pleasure. ‘Man how long has it been since I’ve been touched like this?’

‘Ichigo now, take your cocks and stroke them together.’ Tsubaki instructed. Ichigo obeyed and brought his right hand between them and began stroking their dicks.

As he did this his energy spiked and began licking across Uraha’s body. His needy body getting caressed by every inch, only fueling the stimulus to his nipples and cock all the more. ‘Shit I can’t…hold…back…’ Urahara saw stars as he came. His big balls unloading a huge load of thick semen.

Ichigo collected his semen in his hand, while the rest splattered his penis.

‘Now you have some free lube, put it to good use.’ Shuno instructed. Ichigo nodded in understanding. He shifted Urahara up, in this new position his ass cheeks spread exposing his tight pink pucker.

The entrance twitched under Ichigo’s gaze. A cum slicked finger caressed his entrance, while his other hand coated his erection in the stuff. The tight ring gave in and Urahara moaned as Ichigo’s finger slipped inside.

He moaned as once his hole was breached, the boy’s energy pouring inside him. ‘Fuck how much power does Ichigo truly hold?’ The finger explored his hole, the energy rolled off this one finger and caressed his insides.

Urahara moaned, his insides were hot, and as Ichigo added a second finger and scissored his hole it only got hotter. The blonde’s dick was still hard, and now it was weeping. It dripped pre all over his abs.

A third finger was added and Ichigo really stirred up his insides. “Are you ready?” Ichigo asked.

‘More than ready.’ he thought, but nodded yes. Ichigo raised Urahara’s hairy legs and settled himself between them. His cum coated dick was positioned at his waiting hole.

Urahara trembled, ever since he saw the boy’s big cock he had been dreaming of it. Now here it was, and it was all his. The tip of his penis kissed his spread hole and he began to push in.

As Ichigo’s big dick filled him, stretching his channel wide, and filling him oh so well, Ichigo caressed his hairy legs. Urahara clawed at the ground, he wasn’t gonna cum again this time, even though being penetrated and being filled with Ichigo’s warm dick was hotter then hell.

Soon Ichigo was buried balls deep, his balls resting against the older man’s ass, his pubes tickling the big balls of the blonde. “Damn you are tight!” Ichigo moaned.

“Fuck!” Ichigo’s pleasure caused another spike in reiatsu, inside and out he was hit. To make matters worse Ichigo’s pressure was ramming right on his prostate. Ichigo hadn’t even moved yet and he felt like he was gonna explode. His penis was twitching like crazy.

‘Fuck him Ichigo, give him the ultimate taste of your dick!’ Shiro says.

“Got it,” he pulled back, leaving only the tip inside, and then slap! He thrust in, burying his full length, and his balls slapped his ass.

“Ohh fuck!” Ichigo set the pace, slow and hard driving the male wild. The blonde’s cock slapped between their muscled forms, and every thrust brought Ichigo’s orange pubes to caress Urahara’s bouncing balls. “Ichigo so good!”

“Urahara you to!” he slowly began to pick up his pace and as his pleasure built up so did his reiatsu increase. The pressure rained down on the older man’s whole body making him writhe in pleasure.

Ichigo of course was clueless of his effect and lack of control of spiritual pressure. He just knew one thing, there was a little bundle of nerves he needed to shoot for so after a shift in thrusts he began hitting the older man’s sweet spot with every thrust.

A river of pre flowed over his abs and pecs, his dick was weeping so bad. Urahara still had his pride as a man, he wasn’t gonna cum again not before Ichigo. He had his own tricks, his cheeks clenched and his hole suddenly got tighter.

“Ohh fuck!” Ichigo moaned and began thrusting faster, causing glorious friction for both of them. “Urahara I’m cumming!”

The orangette lost control. Urahara wasn’t ready for this, his spiritual pressure reached it’s highest point. Not only did he get hit by Ichigo’s reiatsu, but as Ichigo came he pelted the man’s sweet spot. Urahara came hard spraying his cum between them. Their abs and pecs got covered in his thick semen.

Ichigo’s reiatsu shifted, his body glowing. His penis was still hard and Urahara found himself spun around on his dick and placed on his hands and knees. “Ichigo?” the young teen began fucking him hard and fast. “Ohhh fuck me!”

“You got it.” Ichigo playfully slapped the older male’s ass with each new thrust. He was going totally wild, fucking Urahara hard and fast. Tsubaki was right Urahara did have a plump ass to fuck.

The prostate milking he received plus the two previous releases before had him cumming on the ground quick as a flash. Ichigo kept thrusting into his clenching heat and brought him to another release making a nice thick puddle beneath him.

Ichigo was totally into it, he was fucking Urahara so hard his ass was turning a lovely shade of red. Finally Ichigo came flooding Urahara’s insides. The man was completely spent so he shuddered as he had a dry orgasm.

Ichigo’s spent cock slipped from his hole and Urahara collapsed into his puddle of cum. Ichigo’s semen leaking out of his destroyed hole. Urahara looked so happy.

He used Urahara’s towel to clean up. “I’m gonna hit the hot spring again, you joining me?”

“No, I shall be getting a shower and heading to bed. You were great Ichigo-kun.” He got up on shaky legs.

“Need any help?” Ichigo felt bad. “I can use my healing power.”

“No no no, believe me I’m fine thank you Ichigo.” he began walking off. Ichigo shrugged and went back in the hot spring.

Out of ear shot Urahara bumped into Tessei. “Kisuke what have you done?”

“I don’t know what you mean. I was just having fun with the boy.”

“Kisuke you have slept with men and women alike more times than I can count, but you have only bottomed a few times I can literally count on one hand.”

The elder blonde looked away. “So what? He’s got a big cock I wanted him to top.”

“You topped big dicked men before, you took enjoyment out of making males bigger than you become total cock sluts.”

“I was young and stupid back then.” His body shivered as he felt Ichigo’s cum slide down his legs.

“Kisuke!” Tessei snapped.

“I want to be with him, simple as that.”

“You are gonna get hurt, and hurt him in the process.”

“I’m more careful than that.”

-x-

Urahara got a shower, feeling the warm water wash over his skin. Even with the warm liquid he still felt cold, especially as the last of Ichigo’s seed left his body. He put on his bed kimono and laid down in his futon alone.

What Tessei didn’t realize, Urahara hated sleeping alone. He slept with so many so his bed could be warmed. He may have broken a few guys, but he only enjoyed it because it made them stay longer.

His bed felt so cold. Yoruichi was training Chad to master his new found power. He wanted so much to go cuddle with Ichigo, but he didn’t want to be seen as weak. The door opened making Urahara ready an attack.

“Whoa, sorry should have knocked.”

“Ohh Ichigo, I’m sorry.” he relaxed.

“Look sorry bout this, but I haven’t been sleeping so well here. You mind if I crash with you.”

“I don’t mind at all.” he laid back down. Ichigo joined him and without any prompting Ichigo pulled the older man closer to him.

“Goodnight Urahara.” the man smiled, his body relaxing more so then he intended. Ichigo’s warmth felt so good.

Things carried on like this for a few days, after training the two would relax in the hot spring and go for a round in the sheets. Urahara bottomed every time, loving every second of it. He taught Ichigo a lot, but soon the time came where Ichigo, Chad, Noba (Who received a human gigai thanks to Urahara) and Uryu were leaving for the soul society.

“Ichigo, you have grown stronger, but you need to be careful the captains are very strong.”

“I’ll be fine you trained me well.” Ichigo pulled him in for a kiss and he leaned in close to his ear. “I’ll be back.” Urahara trembled.

“Not tired of me yet?”

“Nope.” They left through the portal, and Kisuke wanted to go with them but a barrier kept him out.

To be continued


	2. Invading Soul Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Three Flower Formation

Chap 2 Invading Soul Society

Arriving on the outskirts was easy enough. They tried the direct approach only to be met with a giant wall and a giant man.

Ichigo dueled the giant, and managed to beat him. “Ichigo-kun has truly gotten stronger.” Noba says.

He agreed to open the gate only to be intercepted by a captain dangerous one at that. Gin marched forward. “Now a gate keeper shouldn’t be opening the gate.” he drew his sword.

The giant began to sweat. “Get Wrecked Shinzo!” his blade extended.

“Shiro I reject!” Ichigo managed to raise a barrier just in time. Gin’s blade hit the barrier, Gin thought he’d pierce the barrier but it held up. Ichigo was thrown back, him and the barrier slamming into the giant.

The gate closed, Gin waving them good bye. ‘That boy’s barrier, he was able to take my shikai. Interesting, very interesting.’

So another way was needed. They bumped into Sora (Orihime’s Brother), he was working for a woman named Kukaku Shiba, and her brother Ganju.

She had a way of getting them into soul society, though it involved them shooting them out of a cannon. Ganju agreed to go with them as Sora hadn’t fully developed his powers yet.

So making a sphere of reiatsu they entered the cannon and boom! Ichigo, Chad, Ganju, Noba, Yoruichi and Uryu were sent flying, they hit the barrier and pierced through it, but the shock wave scattered the group.

Ichigo and Ganju ended up together, Chad and Noba ended up together, Yoruichi ended up alone, as did Uryu.

-x-

“Why’d I have to end up with you?” Ganju grumbled.

“Seriously what is your problem?” Ichigo glared.

“You are, you little punk!” he grabbed Ichigo by the front of his robes. He was suddenly pushed away by spirit. Shiro popped out.

“Don’t you be putting your hands on King ya brat!”

“Brat?!” Ganju and Shiro began to argue, and Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Easy Shiro,” the spirit rested on Ichigo’s shoulder. “We are on the same side. Whatever issues you have with me put em aside we have a mission to complete.”

“Feh!” he vanished.

Ganju was sweating a bit. ‘That spirit, it almost felt like a hollow.’ he eyed Ichigo cautiously. ‘Just who is this guy?’

“You there!” the two turned. Two soul reapers stood across them. One was bald the other had strange hair.

“It’s our lucky day today Yumichika, two ryoka land right in our lap.”

“That it is Ikkaku.” the one known as Ikkaku, started doing a weird dance. It made both males sweat drop.

“Hey what are you two waiting for!” Ikkaku yelled. “Here I go performing my lucky dance so you two can get out and fight me and you two are just standing there.”

“If it’s all the same, I’d really prefer not fighting.”

“I don’t blame you with a zanpakuto like that.” Yumichika began to laugh, snickering at his zanpakuto. Ichigo glared and stepped up to challenge him.

“Alright let’s fight.” he took a fighting stance. One hand behind his back, legs paced apart, and his zanpakuto was aimed at the two. “I’ll show you what I can do, and you’ll take back what you said about my zanpakuto.”

‘That stance, how strange,’ Ikkaku grinned.

There fight began but Yumichika chose to go after Ganju who…ran away. The soul reaper gave chase, Ikkaku stayed to fight with Ichigo.

“Tell me your name, I am Ikkaku Madarame.”

“Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Number 1 protector? Interesting, show me what you got Ichigo.” Ichigo was surprised, no one usually got his name right.

The fight began, Ikkaku dodging Ichigo’s sword thrusts and slashes. Ikkaku blocked a few, and tried to counter only for Ichigo to dodge. “You are fast, your zanpakuto helps aid you with your speed.” he began to fight with his sword and sheath at the same time.

Ichigo deflected both, going into a thrust he managed to cut Ikkaku’s shoulder. The reaper didn’t hesitate he managed to cut Ichigo’s cheek and forced Ichigo back. “Not bad kid, but let’s kick things up a notch!” he put his sword sheath with the handle of his zanpakuto. “Extend Hozukimaru!” his zanpakuto transformed.

The fight grew more intense, Ikkaku was fighting like a mad beast. The way his zanpakuto began to move, was tilting the tide of battle. The two dealt blow for blow, but it seemed Ikkaku had a few tricks, like carrying medicine in his zanpakuto. “Well that’s handy, I’d say, but my zanpakuto has it’s own tricks.” his spiritual pressure spiked and his wounds began to smoke as they healed.

“No way!” Ichigo’s wounds dissolved completely.

“I must say Ikkaku, you are truly a skilled fighter.” His spiritual pressure continued to rise. The bald male smirked.

‘He’s strong.’ he readied his zanpakuto. “Come at me Ichigo Kurosaki!”

“Let’s go, Piercing Heaven!”

Boom!

When the smoke cleared, Ikkaku lay bloody, his zanpakuto broken in pieces. “Amazing, you were so strong.” he waited for death. “Go on finish me.” Ichigo went up to him. “Hurry up, you won finish the job!”

“I didn’t come here to kill anyone, I just came here to save Rukia.” he raised his zanpakuto. “Shuno I reject!” One of the flowers vanished from his zanpakuto and a golden barrier formed over Ikkaku.

“Rukia Kuchiki?” that surprised him. “Hey what is this?”

“Do you know something?” he focused on healing Ikkaku’s wounds. “This is my healing technique. I’m only healing your wounds so you won’t die, your zanpakuto can be restored on your own right?”

“Yes it can, but wait are you an idiot healing an enemy. What’s to stop me from getting up and kicking your ass?”

“Well if you want another ass kicking I’ll gladly give you one, but this is just how I am.” Ikkaku sighed.

“You really are something else.” Ikkaku proceeded to tell him about where Rukia was being kept.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, I’m just repaying my debt to you, that’s all.” Ichigo finished his treatment.

“There you’ll be fine after some rest.”

“You are an odd one.”

Ganju managed to defeat Yumichika, and they joined back up. Ichigo healed his wounds and they carried on.

-x-

Chad and Noba were making good time. The two sensed Ichigo’s spike in spiritual pressure. “What shall we do, I can track Ichigo and meet up with him?”

“Hmm,” he pondered for a second. “We shall look for a way to rescue Rukia for now. Ichigo isn’t the type to lose so easily.”

The duo began taking out a variety of soul reapers, gaining intel on the location of Rukia Kuchiki.

-x-

Uryu was handling his opponents well enough. Using his arrows he either targeted their zanpakuto or their legs so they couldn’t follow. One fool pissed him off enough to target his soul point, destroying his shinigami powers. He’d live but his career as a Soul Reaper was finished.

-x-

Kenpachi was searching for ryoka to fight, but sadly he listened to Yachiru and just managed to turn at the worst point and ended up hopelessly lost.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were brought back for medical treatment. Ikkaku was resting, focusing his spirit energy into his zanpakuto to repair it. He wasn’t expecting visitors, especially not the Captain of squad 12, Mayuri.

“My my my, what a pitiful sight you make.” he aimed a glance at him, but said nothing. “You may have lost, but you came back alive so you must have information. Tell me what are the ryoka’s abilities, what do they look like, what do they sound like?”

“I’m sorry captain Mayuri, I have no information to give.”

“You are lying!” he hissed.

“I am not, I got beaten so fast I didn’t even get a look at them.”

“I’m no fool, the report taken says your wounds had been healed before any team arrived. Who healed you?”

“No one.”

“Who inflicted those wounds and who destroyed your zanpakuto?”

“No one.”

Mayuri twitched in anger. “Very well, for failing to capture the ryoka and you return without any information.” his fingers cracked. “Punishment must be dished out!”

Before he could Kenpachi arrived and stopped him. “Since when can a captain deal out punishment for any squad other than their own?”

“Tch,” Mayuri left angrily. “You deal with him.”

Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku. “So you lost and managed to survive.”

“Yes captain, I’m sorry…” Ikkaku sat up.

“Was he strong?”

“Yes very strong, his powers are balanced between offense, defense and healing. After defeating me he healed my wounds.”

“He is capable of healing?”

“Yeah, but his healing was strange. It was faster than anyone of squad four and captain I felt even stronger. His healing was unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

-x-

Ichigo and Ganju were getting chased around by Squad 11 members. They ended up in the Squad 13 area. They slipped into one of the barracks. “I’m gonna see if there’s a back way out of here.”

“And if there is not?” Ichigo asked.

“Then I will make one.” Ganju left him.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to realize he was not alone. “You must be one of the ryoka.” Ichigo tensed. He turned and saw a man in bed.

Before Ichigo could answer there was a knock on his door. “Captain Ukitake are you alright?” came a feminine voice. “Idiot, I was gonna ask if the captain was alright, Captain are you alright?” came a male voice. “Idiot I already asked that!” replied the female voice, and the two started arguing. Ichigo sweat dropped.

“Captain Ukitake, squad 11 came into our area searching for the ryoka are you alright sir?” they said in unison.

Ichigo looked at the white haired man in surprise. ‘This guy is a captain?’

-x-

“He has orange hair, and soulful eyes, he carries a small blade, but do not be deceived. It might be sealed, or it might be fully released, but his speed is nothing to sneeze at. I could barely keep up with him.” Kenpachi listened to Ikkaku’s report.

-x-

Ichigo was tense, he drew his zanpakuto ready to fight. To his surprise… “Everything is fine here, assist with squad 11 and their search and send them on their way.”

“Yes sir!” they said in unison and proceeded to argue.

“Why?” Ichigo asked and Ukitake coughed. “Are you alright?”

“I am ill, it’s my lungs you see.”

“Your lungs?” Ukitake nodded.

“Yes, but enough about that I would like a word with you.” he sat up and Ichigo sat across from him.

“And you are not gonna try and capture me?”

“It depends on your answers.” Ichigo nodded. “Let’s start with your name?”

“Ichigo Kurosaki.” the name didn’t ring any bells but the boy’s appearance.

“Why have you invaded Soul Society?”

“It is because of Rukia.”

“What business do you have with her?”

“I’m going to save her.” Ukitake’s eyes widened.

“Are you mad? Why are you risking your life, you must be a human despite how you appear.”

“That doesn’t matter, she’s my friend so I’m going to save her. I don’t want to die so I’m gonna live and keep on fighting till I save her.”

Ukitake was amazed.

-x-

“His fighting style is well honed, he has a unique style perfect for his blade. I bet on some moves, leaving myself open expecting him to strike so I could land a hit in. He never took them, he has a rather odd sense of honor. Even after he defeated me he refused to finish the job.” he looked to his captain. “The thing is I think he was holding back, he has more power, then what he showed me.”

Kenpachi smirked.

-x-

“Is that all?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes, you can go.” he smiled.

“You aren’t going to catch me?”

“No, you see Rukia Kuchiki happens to be in my squad.”

“What? No way!” he went up to the man and touched his shoulders. “Please can you help me?”

“I very much want to, I have made several objections to her current situation. For some time I have felt something has been wrong in Soul Society, perhaps it is my own weakness things have gotten so far.”

“Does Soul Society not have doctors?”

“We have Squad 4, but there is nothing they can do for me.”

“Hmm, if I may. Shuno I reject!” A gold field formed over Ukitake.

“What are you…” he gasped. Ichigo had a deep look of concentration.

Ichigo’s inner world

Tsubaki: Why are we helping him? He’s an enemy!

Shiro: King are you sure about this?

Ichigo: Yes, he’s Rukia’s captain and you can feel it can’t you

The two searched him, and their eyes widened.

Outside

Shuno could feel it. The disease was being halted by something, something powerful and ancient. Ichigo focused on the man’s lungs. ‘I can feel it. The difference the foreign element.’

Ukitake felt the boy’s reiatsu surge over him. It plunged into him seeking out the disease. The man choked, and he began to cough but instead of blood some weird white goo was coughed up.

Whatever was in Ukitake was aiding Ichigo, helping him purge the disease. Ichigo fought it out and whatever was inside kept what was purged from spreading back out.

Ukitake couldn’t believe it, he felt his spiritual pressure returning after so many years. He coughed out more and more of the goo. Soon the virus was completely purged from him. He thought it would hurt, but all he felt was warmth radiating around him and inside him. ‘Is this the boy’s spiritual power, it’s so warm.’

The goo was something odd, Ichigo could feel it, it was like it was alive somehow. “Tsubaki I reject!” the spirit came out and destroyed the goo.

That was a mistake as his spiritual pressure was sensed. “Captain!” the two shinigami burst into the room and saw Ichigo over the captain with a zanpakuto. “You bastard!”

“Aww crap!” Ichigo ran off.

“Wait!” Ukitake called but Ichigo was gone. He met up with Ganju and they escaped, only to have to run from a mob of squad 11 members again.

“Idiot this is all your fault!”

“My fault?!”

“What took you so long!?”

Ichigo got quiet. “It was nothing. Just helping someone out.”

-x-

Ukitake couldn’t believe it. He could breath his powers were returned. ‘That boy…’

The invasion had just begun.

To be continued

 

Chapter 3 Invading Soul Society Part 2 Mayuri’s Hunt and Ichigo’s Anger


End file.
